<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopelessly in love by Ivorqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466517">Hopelessly in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorqueen/pseuds/Ivorqueen'>Ivorqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Prom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, BDSM Scene, Bad Flirting, Based off of a game, Chaptered, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femdom, I swear the smut will be the last chapter, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Monster - Freeform, Monster Prom: Second Term Spoilers, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorqueen/pseuds/Ivorqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the week leading up to the second semester prom and you try your best to get the best date you can and the only person who came to thought was the one and only Vera Oberlin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vera Oberlin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopelessly in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the final week of your high school lives in a monster high school lives and by that it was the senior year prom and this year you decided that you would actually try to ask the love of your life out Vera Oberlin she was the  beautiful gorgon of the school wearing her black heels and her golden arm wristbands as well as her wonderfully light green skin with her dark purple lipstick matching her painted nail. You shared one  class and the lunch block  with her so you decided this week would be the week you try to seduce the love of your life. The first day the start of your plan you arrived early and headed to the library to study a little for the upcoming class while you were there you say Vera was sitting at a computer swearing at it
 “Fucking shitty stock market” she growls as the snakes resting on her head start hiss at the screen as well. You think that you could help her a bit approach her she turns “What do you want weirdo?” she snaps at you. Your face blushes a little but you hide it and respond 
“well I was gonna help you fix your little market issue but now I’m not sure about that”  she huffs “Fine make yourself useful and fix it then” you smile as you show here some of the tricks and patterns in the stock market she smirks looking a little impressed
 “You aren’t as useless as you look like you are. I might need your help later and of course you wouldn’t deny the opportunity to work with me.” She gives a sinister laugh as she makes a hand gesture to  leave her to work. You smile to yourself as you head to the computer next to her and start to study right before the school bell rang calling for the first block with Vera. You got up to leave before you got tapped on the shoulder to your surprise it was Vera
 “oh hello” you nervously squeak out “I’ve seen you around my classes so why don’t you make yourself useful and carry my books for me” she gives a sinister smile. You quickly nod and carry her surprisingly heavy backpack. The class went a lot better than you had expected it was a boring history class but as always Vera had been the smartest one in the room answering all the questions correctly. Later that day she had been carrying her own books since you hadn’t shared any other classes with her except lunch. You made a quick scan around the room. You noticed the beauty Vera sitting at the table looking quite annoyed as the pink fish princess seems to  be lecturing her about something. You thought it would be a good idea to come over to the table to help solve the issue. As you sit down you hear 
“Vera being so wealthy you should hire a poison taster who knows what’s in your food. It's only reasonable solution. Look if you need one I can always get my father to hire one for you later.” Vera looked insanely annoyed by this conversation so you have the bright idea of taking a small bit of Vera’s food and popping it into your mouth acting like you poisoned gasping and slamming on the table the pink girl lets out a blood curled scream and faints as Vera laughs for a bit. You try to say something but to only learn that the food was actually poison you gasp at the table foaming at your mouth as Vera smiles at you a little and walks over to you pouring a liquid down your throat it takes a moment or two before your throat clears up and air flows back into your neck. 
“Should’ve mentioned it was poisoned wasn’t it” she snickers “Why are you eating poison?” you ask about she smiles and explains her body can eat poison just fine like you drink water. You nod along staring into her green eyes. “Well I must thank you for being useful and shutting that brat up she was getting on my nerves'' You nod blushing “Anything for you cutie I mean uh Vera'' She laughs a little “All you little runts like calling me that but even though you’ve proven yourself useful not enough for me to consider you being mine.” she gives a small sinister smirk “well I might have an opportunity for you to become my girlfriend but we’ll talk about it later. Give me your phone unlocked.” You quickly nod and hand it over as she puts her number into it. “Be here early tomorrow and we can get to work” she gets up and leaves the table leaving your plate around letting you clean up after her you happily do so heading home after school with a pep in your step it’s one day closer to the prom but you are also one step closer to dating the hottest girl in school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any other story ideas you would like to recommend please leave them below and I might write it in the futrue once I finish this nightmare</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>